Ten Years?
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: "Wait for another ten years, young lady." / "I ain't having an old boyfriend!" / No, Anise, your heart tells you otherwise. A flash oneshot fic. Warnings inside. RnR?


*cough*

Yes, yes, are you surprised? Because I am. No, this is not a comeback, I tell you. This is a flash fic I made God-knows-when. I just happened to discover this piece of writing in my old book when I was reminiscing the past, and I thought this wasn't too bad so I decided to publish it. Well, actually this is written in Bahasa Indonesia, my mother language. But it looked... _weird_ in Bahasa Indonesia, so I re-wrote it using English. But (another but, yes) rusty English is rusty. I'm deeply sorry if this just doesn't make sense.

Too long rant? Okay, please proceed... I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2012<p>

Tales of The Abyss (c) Namco Bandai

A Tales of The Abyss FanFiction

Humor/Romance, K+

**Warning:** short, some OOC-ness, poor English, fail attempt at Humor/Romance

**TEN YEARS?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Anise, like usual, was running here and there with a bright childish smile etched on her face. Luke watched her from afar, reluctant to get closer because he knew she would cling to him—again. He grinned lightly when the little girl tripped on her own foot, almost falling forward head first.<p>

"Enjoying the scenery, aren't you?" A calm—slightly cold—voice emerged as light footsteps crept closer.

"Hey, Jade," Luke welcomed him.

The older man simply gave him a small nod, and sat next to him. His eyes were also fixed on that spirited little Anise. "She has limitless energy, it seems," he commented, though for Luke it was more to Jade himself.

"Well, she could be cute if only she had another things beside money in her mind," Luke replied, shrugging his shoulder a little.

Jade let out a small laugh. "For a girl her age, I must admit she has my admiration. Her ability is a match to older soldiers—I mean, more experienced ones. And her attention to the Fon Master, no one can deny."

The redhead beside him crawled away to make some distance. His face showed utter shock, disbelief followed.

"Any problem?" the Colonel asked nonchalantly.

"...you—you just praised someone? You praised—for Lorelei's sake—_Anise_?"

Furrowing a brow, Jade stared at the redhead. "How insolent, Luke. As a colonel, I do know when to praise and when to scold." He took a break and narrowed his eyes before saying, "Do I seem like a cold person to the core?"

"Honestly, yes."

"Aa, you hurt my feelings, Luke."

The teen made a disgusted face, the one he wore when got a car-sick. "Eeew, stop that innocent act! You're giving me creeps—"

"Luke! Colonel! I didn't know you two were here!"

Both males turned their head, now looking at the girl of their topic. Anise grinned that mischievous grin of hers, one she was popular of. "What are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

"Ah, err, guess it's time to see Guy... Bye, Anise!" Luke quickly rushed away before Anise could start clinging on him again. "Oi, Jade! I dare you tell her that!" A laugh trailed as he ran into the house.

After he was gone of their sight, Anise tilted her head to the Colonel. "Hey, do you get what he meant?"

"I do, but I believe this topic is off-limit for under-aged girls," he answered while adjusting his glasses.

"Aww, don't be suck a meanie, Colonel! I'm grown up, you know!" she began to pout cutely, which led to Jade arching his lips into a slight smirk.

"Wait for another ten years, young lady," he retorted, his deviant smirk plastered on his face.

"But~ in ten years, you'll be a middle-aged man!"

"...and do you have any problem with that fact?"

"I ain't having an old boyfriend!"

And silence fell. The girl covered her mouth using both hands, half wishing that this man didn't hear that. But, well, that's simply impossible—Jade Curtiss didn't make his way as a Colonel in such young age for nothing.

He lifted an eyebrow, taking quite a shock from what he had just heard. "I... suppose you were serious?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"Now, that's too bad... You are still under-aged, Anise. Did you know what they call someone who is into young girls?"

"...I think they're called... Pedo?"

"Yes, and did you know that pedophiles hold a bad image in society?"

This time, Anise nodded without any more hesitation. "I see... so you'll finally see me as a woman ten years later?"

Jade took his leave with a mysterious smile. He muttered under his breath, "Oh, I have been looking at you as a man to a woman, Anise Tatlin."

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>I somehow like this pairing... But that makes Jade a hard-core pedo... Yeah, that's where ToA sucks.<p>

_Review, pretty please? :DD_


End file.
